


Searching

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e10 Arctic Radar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-26
Updated: 2003-04-26
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: 'It shouldn't be like this, I shouldn't be...so lost withouthim.'





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Searching**  
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Toby, Sam/Toby brotherly thing  
**Category(s):** POST-EP: Arctic Radar  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Please don't sue.  
**Summary:** "It shouldn't be like this, I shouldn't be...so lost without him."  


I don't know what it is. 

I...I've had new people before, I never liked them, I never liked anyone I worked with. Sam, I'll be honest, bugged the hell outta me the majority of the time. 

But the kid could write. 

I managed to write before, I...I did better than everyone else; that's why they got fired and I didn't. I wrote before I knew Sam - a lot. A helluva lot. 

So why can't I write anymore without him? 

It shouldn't be like this, I shouldn't be...so lost without him. 

I mean - yeah, okay, he's like a little brother. But every big brother wants time away from the little sibling. That's the way it goes. They can at least survive without the littler ones around - usually better. 

All the time he was here, I spent a number of days saying "oh, just use my speech and don't make me take the time with my red pen like a damn *teacher* correcting his mistakes." 

But he was good. I would say better but he's got a big enough ego already at the moment, so...Running for Congress. "Well I used to live there" - yes, yes you did. But you were the only democrat in your high school class, and you hated it there and that's why you left. So you're running and think that means you're great - well that's just fine. 

So go off for three months and expect everything to be in place when you get back. Good plan. Whenever someone's gone more than a week, are things the same? Of course not. Things-... 

...Things move fast here. They go quickly, and you catch up or are left behind. 

Things go quickly. Talent leaves quickly. 

Not so much the people with talent - we had the most stable cabinet, the most stable staff since, I dunno, who was the last president to only have one chief of staff for an entire administration? A single communications director or press secretary? The only people who've left were Mandy and, well, now Sam. 

Strange to think of him in that same category. Mandy fled out of cowardess, and Sam... 

...had his sights on something bigger. 

How the hell much bigger can you get than being the second-in-line speechwriter for the President of the United States? Unless his real desire is to either knock off me or become President. 

Which I don't think is gonna happen just 'cause he's...too left. He ticks off everyone who's not socialist at some point in time or another. With his fringe ideas and willingness to try ANYTHING, any policy, any whatever to come up with any sort of solution, implications be damned. 

He's naíve, he's...brilliant. 

I should be able to write better than this. I could before, and I still can. 

It can't have gone far...right? 

Somewhere, in this building...is my talent. 


End file.
